Loving a Sin
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Some people believed it, some people didn't. It had been all over the newspapers and radio stations ever since it had happen,the great Full Metal Alchemist was dead. up for adpotion
1. Loving a Sin

Set after epidode 51, the moive never happen, and they didn't find the stone yet.

Disclamer: I don't own Fma, don't sue

Loving a Sin

Some people believed it, some people didn't. It had been all over the newspapers and radio stations ever since it had happen.

The great Full Metal Alchemist was dead, brought down in a dirty fight against a Homunculus while trying to save his brother, Alphonse.

However, that wasn't the true story. Edward, The Full Metal Alchemist had survived by going beyond the Black Gate, thus living in our world for four years…that was until he found a way to come back to the world that he knew, the world of Alchemy.

But the journey he is about to take will be a hard one, full of danger, lost memories, and love.

It was winter in Central, four years since the death of Edward Elric. Envy walked down the snow covered streets; he had took on the appearance of a normal human so as not to drawl too much attention to himself.

It was also the anniversary of Edward's death and he was beaming, the homunculi were free to find the philosopher stone without an annoying short blonde alchemist, and if any of the military officers tried to stop them, Envy would just transform into Edward and loved to see them suffer at the hands of their former comrade.

However, today seemed to be different for him. It wasn't the lack of people on the snow covered streets, but rather the figure now walking in front of him in a brown trench coat with long, blonde hair…

Envy thought he knew everyone in this god forsaken city, he had been living under military's nose for four long years..

"Hm…" said Envy, out loud and mostly to himself, he was now following the figure. After a few moment's of walking, both of them had came to Edward's grave. Envy just shoved his hands into his pockets and proceed to just turn around and leave.

The figure brushed some of the snow off the grave and coughed rather harshly. Envy sighed.

"You should really take care of that cold…" He of course had no right to say anything but did anyway.

The figure just nodded. "I've had it for awhile"

Envy sighed, he figured as much. The figure sighed, then looked at grave. "The Alchemist of the people. I have heard a lot but never that."

Envy shrugged. "They said he was the only kid to ever make it make it past the alchemy exam."

"I guess that made him a strong person." said the figure, never turning to face Envy.

"I dunno, more like hot headed." said Envy.

The person chuckled, and coughed once more, then Envy could head the soft 'thud' of a body hitting the snow. As he turned around, he noticed the person laying in the snow. Running over to him, he turn the person over…only to come face to fact with a much older Edward Elric.


	2. Lost Memories

**_'_**Ok this is strange…very strange' thought Envy. He was sure that he had killed Edward and there was no way that Edward could be alive.

Edward's harsh coughing was a sign that he was getting worse, and it was what brought Envy out of his thoughts.

Envy sighed, as much as he hated Ed, he couldn't just leave him out in this weather. With that thought, Envy picked Edward up and started to head home.

Once Envy had gotten home, he laid Edward down on the bed and sighed. Edward's face was flushed red with fever and he had started to sweat. Concerned for once in his life, he started to strip Edward of his clothes to make him as cool as possible. Then, he dumped the clothes into the washer to be wash later that day.

Envy then returned to the bedroom with a washcloth and ice water. He placed the washcloth into the water, rung it out, and placed it over Edward's forehead.

Envy sighed at the sight before him; Edward was very thin to the point where you could see his ribs and filthy, like he hadn't taken a bath in a couple days. However, that was going to change here in a few moments.

Envy walked to the bathroom and filled the tub up, once it was to the level he wanted, he gone back to the bedroom and picked up and placed him into the tub.

A few moment's passed and Edward had been washed, head to toe with hardly any trouble…

An hour past and Edward was slowly waking up from his restless sleep. Envy was just about to transform back to his other form when Edward said.

"Who…are you?"

That was a great surprise to Envy. Edward had forgotten Envy, and probably everything that Envy did to him.

"You don't recognize me, Edward Elric?" asked Envy.

"Should I? Who is Edward Elric?" asked Edward, weakly.

Envy blinked. Edward had forgotten who he was, who Envy was, and everything that had happen to him.


	3. Chicken Soup

Envy sighed as he rubbed his head slightly, he was now in the kitchen making soup for a certain short, blonde alchemist who couldn't even remember his own name.

Rubbing his temples, he took the soup out of the microwave, placed the hot bowl onto a tray. He sighed; what the hell was he doing? He was the bad guy; Edward was the good guy!, He should just let Edward suffer for all the things he did…but his heart ached(if he had one), the man laying on the guest bed was a stranger, who hasn't done a thing wrong to him.

"Gah!!!!!" yelled Envy, ruffling his own hair in frustration.

Envy couldn't figure it out, Ed was dead, dead, dead, dead ! Hell! Envy was the one that killed Edward with his own two hands!

Envy sighed slightly, he needed to clam down, his blood pressure was going up…way up. Sighing more and checking if the soup had cooled some so that Edward wouldn't burn himself, he took the tray to the bedroom and sat it on Ed's lap. Then he sat himself in a chair beside the bed.

Edward looked at Envy as he sat down in the chair, than turned his attention to the soup.

"It's not poison" said Envy looking at Edward.

Edward blinked, he knew it wasn't poisonous but…

'Well…I wasn't hungry but now I am' thought Edward, picking up the spoon. He slid some onto it and started to bring it to his lips but his hand was shaking so much that the soup went everywhere.

Envy sighed, he didn't feel like giving Edward another bath. "Here…"

Envy took the bowl and the spoon. "I don't need you wearing it..." With that note, he started to spoon feed the once great alchemist, pondering why in the world was he was now reduce to being a babysitter.

After Edward was done, Envy took the bowl and place it in the sink along with the tray. He had gone back to talk with Edward to see if he could remember anything…but he saw that Edward had fallen to sleep….for the first time in Envy's life…..he smiled.


	4. Thunder Storms

A few month's had passed since Edward came under the care of Envy. The snow had long melted away and gave new life to the once barren land.

Edward was in the kitchen washing dishes. It had been dark all day and it threaten to rain at any moment. Sighing, Ed paused to rub at the joint were flesh met metal.

Envy looked up from his paper. When Ed would rub where his auto mail met with his flesh or the slight limp in his step, he noticed, it happen a lot when the temperature changed or when it would start to rain. It was as though the auto mail had become too heavy to lift anymore.

Sometimes it worried Envy but he would never show it to Ed. Just then, it started to rain, the light's flickered, came back on, and then went off.

"Shit.." said Envy now placing his paper onto the table, he stayed where he was sitting; lightning lit up the kitchen. Envy sighed, he knew that this storm was going to last probably last all night; finding a candle once the kitchen was lit up again, he lit it and sat on the counter.

"So…what are we going to do now?" asked Ed looking over at Envy.

"Well there isn't much to do and it is late...so do you want to go to bed?" asked Envy.

Edward nodded then started to walk with Envy toward the bedroom they shared.

Flash Back

One night when Edward still was recovering from his fever he said that he had fallen in love with him. Envy was surprised and just credited it to Edward's fever. However, things were more than what they seemed. Envy had just came back to check on Edward and brushed the long hair out of Ed's eyes. Suddenly, he had felt Edward's hand on his and had been pulled down to Ed's level. Ed had pulled Envy down and kissed him; Envy had blushed and kissed back. After a moment, Envy opened his eyes and saw that Ed had fallen to sleep once more.

Envy chuckled than kissed Ed's cheek.

"Sleep well….Little one"

End Flashback

As Envy started to walk up the steps, he heard the thud of something falling onto the ground. Looking back, he saw Edward on the floor. He ran down the stairs and helped Edward off the ground.

"Edward? Are you okay?" asked Envy.

"Yeah…I guess that my body is sore from this weather" said Edward, trying to hide the pain he was in.

Envy sighed and rubbed Edward's head slightly. "It's okay love, I'll take care of you…"

With that, he picked Edward up bridal style and carried him to bed. They laid together in bed listening to each other's hearts, as well as the storm outside, unaware of what is to come.

Note: What you thought I was going to get into it? Heh that's for later chapters


	5. Music and familiar faces unknown

Chapter 5: Music and familiar faces unknown

It all started when Edward was exploring the house, he came across a piano in the of the large rooms, it was covered by a large sheet, walking over to it, he took the cover off and pressed a few keys and was surprised that the old thing was still in tune, sitting down, he started to play, the sound was melancholy it was unlike Ed who was a happy go lucky person despite his amnesia.

Envy had just came home from a meeting with the other homunculus, to Ed, Envy was just at a company meeting or just at work when he disappeared, when Envy normally came home, Ed would greet him with 'Welcome home Love' and proceed to ask him about his day than dinner, this time however when Envy came home, he was greeted with the sound of someone playing the piano, blinking he followed it and stood in the doorway now watching Ed play.

Once Edward finished playing the song he was greeted by someone clapping, turning around he saw it was Envy had had blushed slightly.

"I never knew you could play the Piano like that Ed, you never cease to amaze me, do you remember anything today?" asked Envy as he walked over to Ed.

"No I don't remember…and I don't recall taking lessons before" said Ed now looking at Envy who was now sitting next to him.

"That's okay" said Envy now warping his arm around Ed's waist, Ed smiled than turned and kissed Envy deeply, Envy smiled and kissed Edward back causing the blonde to moan soft, and Envy grinned…

Why did the other's want him to kill Edward again? Ed could never recover his memories and Envy was going to make sure of it, Envy's finger soon found themselves at Ed's shirt and than they proceed to slowly unbutton them on at a time until the fabric felled to the floor.

Envy than reached up and tugged Ed's hair band out letting the golden locks to fall over Ed's face, Ed had moaned soft into the kiss before breaking it than started to unbutton Envy's shirt.

Just than a knock at the door was heard.

"Just ignore it. They will go away" said Envy kissing Edward again.

They both ignored it until whoever it was started to pound, growling Envy button his shirt and started to walk to the door, it was a good way to ruin a perfect moment.

Envy had shifted into his 'normal' appearance and opened the door and came face to face with Roy Mustang.

"Can I help you Lt.?" asked Envy, oh how he wished he could strangle the bastard right now and get away with it.

"There have been reports of someone breaking into homes late at night, I just thought to warn this neighborhood and tell everyone to keep their doors and windows locked at night" said Roy, looking at Envy.

Envy nodded slightly. "I have heard about what has been happing. I hope you and the rest of the officer's can capture who has been doing this"

Roy nodded slightly, as the two talked for abit, Ed soon came out of the room dressed unaware of who was at the door, looking over now he seen Envy and Roy…just than something flash across his memory and he turned pale.

"I'm going to cook dinner now okay brother" said Ed, now hurrying to the kitchen.

Envy had turned for a moment to catch what Ed had said than nodded than turned to Roy. "Thank you for warning us, I'll make sure the door and windows are locked"

With that he closed the door in Roy's face.

Roy had blinked sightliy..than his face turned pale…he thought he just saw Edward Elric…

In the kitchen Envy retransformed and saw Ed curled up on the floor holding his head and crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Envy now holding Ed.

"That man. I think I saw him somewhere before…please Envy. Make the pain stop.."

"Shh…" said Envy stroking Ed's hair. "Everything is going to be just fine.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't hate me! I'll make it all up to everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Cherry Blossom’s and love

Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom's and Love

It was a couple of weeks before Envy could calm Ed down enough to convince him to go back outside.

Edward was outside pulling weeds out of the flower bed that Envy and he planted. Pausing, Ed wiped his forehead, leaving a strike of dirt across his forehead. It was hot outside and Edward had been working hard. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Ed jumped and turned around as his lips met Envy's.

Envy grinned and deepen the kiss causing a moan from the blonde boy. Breaking the kiss, even though he didn't want to, he stroked Edward's head.

"It's good to see you back outside love, the flowers looked like they needed a good weeding."

Ed nodded slightly. "You are home early, did something happen at work?"

Envy laughed a bit and ruffled Edward's hair. "No, that Cherry Festival is today so we was allowed to go home early"

"Oh yeah, I forgotten about it, are we still going? You promised me!"

Envy smiled. "Yes, we are going. Just as soon you take a shower and change."

Edward blinked slightly, then as he realized he was sweating, laughed.

"Yeah, I don't want to show up looking like I went through a garage dump." with that Edward stood and walked inside to take a quick shower.

Envy smiled a bit, then looked at the sky. They was going to have so much fun; Envy was going to make sure of it. Grinning, he stood and went into the kitchen to pack a lunch for the both of them.

Edward soon came out of the shower, a towel was warped around his waist. He smiled when he saw Envy packing the lunch and walked over to Envy to kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Love."

Envy smiled, then turned to look at Edward.

"I laid your kimono out. I'll help you once I'm done here okay?"

Edward nodded sightly,kissing his lover's cheek once more. Edward moved to the bedroom, and dried his hair off. He moved to the bed side table and picked up the hairbrush and started to brush his long hair out. He saw his light blue kimono laying on the bed. Envy came in and wrapped his arms around Ed.

'Hmmm..Let's get you dressed before you catch a chill, okay?"

Edward nodded, and stood, since he was sitting on the bed. Envy helped Edward tie the long sash, tucked the shirt in, and tie Edward's hair into a high ponytail.

"There you go, handsome as always." said Envy wrapping his arms around Edward and kissing him deeply.

Edward smiled and kissed Envy deeply. Ed held him close.

"Thanks love, shall we get going? We are going to be late."

"Yes, just let me get dressed. Why don't you go ahead and get the basket?"

Edward nodded and walked into the kitchen. Envy got dressed and they walked to the festival together.

Roy was there, making sure everything was safe. He'd noticed Edward and Envy from a couple weeks ago. Metal flashed in the sunlight, was it automail?

He had many questions. Turning, he had lost them in the large crowd.

"Damn it..." said Roy. He was wondering, had he just seen a ghost, seen someone that just happens to look like Ed or was Edward really alive? He just had so many questions but can't find the answers.

Edward and Envy were sitting in a hidden grove away from the public and that is how Envy wanted it. No body was around to interrupt what he was about to do.

Envy leaned over and kissed Edward softly on the lips. The blonde kissed back. Envy moved ever so slightly and deepened the kiss making Ed to moan queitly. Envy grinned and reached up slowly and tugged the braid (1) out of place causing soft silk locks to fall Edward. He broke the kiss and tugged at Envy's shirt trying to get it off the (2) black haired man.

Shifting, Envy started to undo the kimono's pant tie, lighting pressing against Edward's already harding member.

"Please Envy…." moaned Ed.

Envy looked at the man before him and grinned.

"I don't want this to end to soon my love." and with that, Envy started to kiss Edward's chest, his mouth running over Edward's nipples, licking them gently. The blonde to groaned, stuck between that and the constant rubbing of Envy's hand on his groan.

All of a sudden, Envy stopped palming Edward's hard member, and Ed whimpered at the loss. He opened his eyes to see what Envy was doing. Envy smiled, then undressed himself. Envy was already hard. Before Edward could say anything, Envy kissed Ed passionately making the blonde moan loudly.

Envy reached down and untied Edward's pants. Edward's hard member to sprung out and rub against Envy's own heated flesh.

Breaking the kiss, Envy moved down to Edward's cock and took the tip in his mouth and softly started to suck the harden tip.

Edward gasped and writhed, then gripped the blanket both of them had been sitting on. Spreading his legs made it easier for Envy to get at Edward's cock. Slowly, Envy took more of Edward's cock into his mouth and sucked it, causing the blonde to wiggle and shiver with delight.

Envy smiled and started to suck Edward's cock harder causing Edward to moan louder.

"Envy I'm going to…" Edward groaned, cumming into Envy's mouth. Envy swallowed and kissed him softly.

"I'm not done with you, yet." said Envy, now gently laying Edward on his back.

Edward had blinked, then watched his lover as Envy pulled something from the basket. Envy moved out of Edward's view. Soon, Edward felt something cool slid against his entrance and he moaned meekly. Envy grinned and pushed a finger into Edward and started to stretch his lover wider.

"I want you to be prepared, so I don't hurt you." said Envy, stroking his lover until he was ready. Once Envy felt Edward was ready, Envy wiped his fingers off on the blanket, position himself, and thrust into Edward's entrance.

Edward's moan was muffled by Envy's mouth as Envy paused to let Ed get his barrings. Envy started to thrust faster causing moan after moan to come from the blonde boy. Reaching under his own stomach, Envy started to stroke Edward's forgotten member.

Edward moaned and ran his fingers through Envy's hair, tugging he needed to, though Envy didn't seemed to mind.

"Envy...I'm going to cum again.."

Envy nodded a bit, he was about to cum himself. "So am I.." he moaned. Envy thrust again. They came together; Envy deep inside Edward and Edward onto Envy's stomach.

Envy slid out of Edward and laid beside his lover, both of them panting lightly.

"Hmm…enjoy yourself, my little lover?" asked Envy.

Edward looked at his lover and smiled with sleep laden eyes. "I enjoyed myself. Can we do it again?"

Envy laughed softly.

"Of course, when we get back home for now take a nap okay?"

Edward didn't need to be told twice, he was already asleep, chuckling, Envy cleaned both of themselves up and dressed himself and Edward just in case someone did happen to walk by than soon felled to sleep next to his small blonde lover.

----

Note:

1.it said earlier ed had a high ponytail

2.Envy has black hair only when he is in public.

3. Envy is ooc in this chapter.


	7. Memories, Rain and Automail

This story is dedcated to my wonderful friend,beta and fellow fanfictor: Nya (or so she calls herslef lol)

Chapter 7: Memories, Rain and Automail

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, children were playing; what could ruin this perfect day? Maybe the fact that it wasn't?

Yep, it was pouring down rain and Edward was the unlucky person that got caught in it.

He was heading home from a walk to get rid of the boredom of waiting for Envy to come home from work, and he hadn't grab an umbrella when he went out.

"I really hope that I can get home before my automail gives out.." said Ed to himself, hopefully, as he ran down the street hoping.

As Ed ran down the street, faded memories trickled into his head...a young girl with long, blond hair and blue eyes, standing next to a moving suit of armour..a man with an eye patch over his eye wearing what looked like military uniform and a blurry image of a person, they seemed to be asking if he was okay..

Just then, Edward tripped over his own two feet and landed in a muddy puddle on the sidewalk. Wincing, he went to push himself off the ground, but it was in vain. He collapsed a bit, as his vision started to fade from the pain of these people that Edward felt like he knew..he heard someone rushing to him and asking if he was okay. He didn't replay.

When Edward woke, he shot up and winced in pain. His leg and arm were in pain. Looking down at his arm, he noticed that his automail had been replaced with newer and more lightweight metal. He flexed his arm; it felt easier to move and he didn't have to struggle with it. Moving as little as possible, he placed his feet on the floor and looked around somewhat. It wasn't his or Envy's room so ...just where in the world was he?

Suddenly, the door opened and Roy walked in. He saw that Edward was awake and well.

"Well, I see you're up; how are you feeling?"

Ed had blinked, then looked towards the voice. He saw Roy, blinked again, and winced.

"I'm good..I'm sore, what happen?"

"Well, I found you passed out on the side of the walkway, and notice that your automail was in bad shape. So I called in a favor to an old friend of mine;she is quite skilled with automail."

Edward had blinked. Why did this man care so much?

"You didn't have to do that for me...besides you don't even know me."

"Well, you looked like you needed it. Are you hungry?"

Edward looked at Roy. "No, but thank you.." he stood, testing out his new leg, then walked over to the window and looked out it. He noticed that it was nighttime. Looking over, he saw Roy was gone. Realizinging his clothes were on the bed, he began to dress. Midway through putting his shirt on...he remembered where he had seen Roy before, long before he started to live with Envy.

"I need to get out of here...that bastard..he tried to kill me before.."

Of course, it hadn't been Roy, but Edward didn't know that it was Envy was the one that had tried, and succeeded, to killed him.

Going over to the window, he opened it and looked around. Since he had seen no one on the street, he slid out the window and started to head home. Once home he searched for Envy.

"Envy? Envy!" Edward was in a panic; he couldn't find Envy. He hoped that Envy hadn't left him.

"Edward?" said a voice coming from behind him. Edward turned around and found Envy. Envy looked like a mess, as if he hadn't slept in a long time.

"Envy!" Edward ran over to him and sobbed into his lover's chest.

Envy blinked and stroked his small lover's hair softly.

"What's wrong, love? Where have you been for the last ten hours?"

Edward snuggled into Envy's chest. "I got caught out in the rain while I was out. All these fuzzy patches came into my mind...and I passed out...when I woke up I was in the guy with the eye patch's house..the one I said I knew before? Well I remembered him..his name is Roy and I remember that he tried to kill me before..so when he left, I snuck out..I don't want him to take me away from this...I don't want to remember anymore, I'm happy!"

Envy stroke Edward's head sightly. "Shh...it's okay, Edward, I'm not going to let Roy anywhere near you, and I'm sure that you won't remember anymore. Now  
relax; don't overwork yourself."

Edward nodded and snuggled into Envy's arms. He didn't want to lose Envy, not ever. Even though...Edward's life was going to change soon.


End file.
